


Regius

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Companion Animal, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Implied animal abuse, Improper animal husbandry, M/M, Silly, improper snake care, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is an overprotective, cannibalistic snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regius

**Author's Note:**

> Snake cannibalism happens off screen, assuming that there are actually ball pythons roaming around Will's house... From the Hannibal kinkmeme prompt. Thank you, anon, for the snek! http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=30047#cmt30047

Will could clearly remember the first time he saw Hannibal. The smell of too many animals in a small space. The whimpers of a puppy being clutched by a child. The colors of the toys. He was only there to get a bag of dog food. It wasn't the type of pet store he'd usually visit; in fact he'd never been there before. As he skirted the spilled birdseed on the floor, it was clear why he'd never come back again. The strange desire to save every last creature in the store clutched his heart, made his breath quick, and it took so much control to just keep walking.

He could not remember why he looked in the tank.

There was nothing there to draw his attention. But he lifted his head, and he saw him. 

A smooth curve of flesh. Unblinking eyes that met his and yet didn't make him flinch. The elegant turn of a mouth as he lifted his head and yawned. He continued watching Will as he rested his head on a curl of his body, looking resigned to a short, painfully boring life.

There was a pile of bricks on the top of the tank, ugly dusty things that held the lid down. Even with the snake's great size, he couldn't have lifted the lid to escape.

And he so badly wanted to escape. 

Will could see it, the endless hours pressing his body against the cage, concentrating on gathering his great muscles to press relentlessly against the weight. The frustration as this trick had always worked before... but he was weak. It had been so long since he'd last eaten. So long since he'd shed his skin. His captor had tried at first, plying him with putrid, rotted flesh that sat cold and stinking in the corner, soiling his prison. Every time the fetid garbage was delivered, he had tried to escape. Until the jailor stopped. Now he receives drips of water, or a choking hand during those rare times when the space was cleaned. At least he will meet his death with calm dignity, coiled and ready to fight should the opportunity present itself.

Will shook his head, stepping back from the tank and breaking eye contact with the snake. It was long, old. Hungry. The sign proudly boasted IMPORTED! EXOTIC! next to a faded, hand-written SALE! 

"You like snakes?"

"When did he last eat?"

"Big Bertha?" the salesclerk asked. "She's a good eater. Just fed her a few days ago."

Will scoffed. The snake was obviously a male--though he couldn't tell just how he knew this--and underweight. A lie. And a living creature was suffering for it. 

"How much?"

"100 dollars."

Will scoffed again. "I'll give you 20."

"That's a rare, exotic--"

"Ball python. You can pick up one at any store for half that, and they're not dying."

The clerk chewed that over. "Give me 50, and you can take the whole tank with you. Damn snake's more trouble than its worth."

****

Hannibal. His name was Hannibal. And he preferred to be called a "royal" python. He was also a picky eater. 

Will wasn't sure what to do with him. He turned down the offer of the tank, knowing how much the snake hated it. Hannibal settled calmly into a cardboard carry box, much to the surprise of the clerk, who had likely experienced many of the escape attempts. He stayed calm and relaxed on the drive back home. Everyone was interested in the new arrival--so used to new dogs showing up to join the family, it was weird to have a small, quiet box presented to their eyes. 

He kept an empty fish tank in his shed, and it was quick work to clean it out, but before he could introduce Hannibal to his new home, he found that the python had quietly escaped. The box looked untouched, but there was no one home. Will thought a moment, trying to imagine where the snake might have gone, but there was nothing coming to his mind's eye. Just... darkness. 

He opened the door to let the dogs in, and kept it propped open. Just in case. He settled the tank on the floor, finely decorated, and hoped for the best.

In the morning, Hannibal was curled asleep beside the branch in his tank, fat and happy and finally well-fed. 

***

Hannibal refused the thawed mice he offered, turning his elegant head away in disgust. Rats were just as unappetizing. One week he tried a live mouse, guiltily explaining with patient words to the small creature that sometimes these things happened, and if it wasn't this snake, then it would be an owl or a cat. At least its death with Hannibal would be quick. 

Will placed the mouse in Hannibal's tank. 

Hannibal looked at it, tilting his head, flicking his tongue with disdain. 

The mouse gave a squeak, and fell over dead.

Hannibal yawned, and rested his head on his rock.

Will removed the corpse, and made sure the tank was clean.

***

Will found it easier to just let Hannibal fend for himself. He couldn't bring himself to locking down the tank--he couldn't stand for Hannibal to look at him with the slightest disapproval. He left the lid on lightly, enough to discourage the dogs from sniffing too close (though they seemed to stay away from Hannibal, he wanted to make sure the snake was safe). Hannibal would leave at his leisure, tour the house, or visit Will as he worked on his computer (he would hiss if Will scrolled past a bit of news that interested him, before the snake had a chance to read it). 

At times, he would disappear, his tank pristine and no sign of where he'd gone. Will would find him back home sometime later, fat and satisfied with his hunt. 

He had no idea what Hannibal ate, but whatever it was the python took much pleasure in it.

Some mornings, Will would wake up to find that Hannibal had scared the dogs from the bed, and was curled up beside the pillow. The first time he awoke to dark lidless eyes staring serenely into his, it was a shock, but Hannibal never overstepped decorum to curl around his body as he slept. He'd just be present, watching over Will as he slept.

***

Hannibal would sneak into work with Will. He'd find a place in his bag or simply appear in the car, demanding to join Will on whatever great adventure he was about to embark. At first, he would simply sit in Will's bag, listening to the lecture and staying perfectly still. Then he started to come out, coiled on the podium, out of the way but intently watching Will as he commanded his class and avoided speaking to the students. 

Once, when a student tried to be sociable, doggedly pursuing Will even has he tried to busy himself with his notes and escape attention, Hannibal leaned over to curl around Will's wrist, surprising the student. Will knew they all talked--arguing over whether the creature was alive or just a preserved trophy. Hannibal rose up to hiss at the student, opening his mouth wide in a snap before flicking his tongue in warning. The student squeaked, like that mouse long ago, and left Will alone.

After that, Hannibal always came to work with Will. Sometimes he'd be at Will's shoulder, helping to direct the class. Other times, he'd settle around his arm like a cast, gently squeezing Will whenever things seemed to become "too much" for him. One might think that having a pet (though Hannibal did not like that word) would make Will more approachable to students, but the python was a jealous friend--scaring away those who would get too close, and leading Will through his day. 

To Will's (strange) mind, Hannibal was more of a partner than a pet. Someone unobtrusive, helping him deal with things that crime scenes brought up. Someone clean and elegant to serve as counterpoint to his messy awkwardness. A buffer against the far too crowded world. An anchor in reality. 

Truly, Hannibal was his best friend.


End file.
